justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Lautan Lama Desert
Lautan Lama Desert is an area in Just Cause 2. Name "﻿Lautan Lama" is Malaysian and Indonesian for "Old Sea", suggesting that the desert may at one time have been covered in water. This is supported by the broken ship in the desert (see Easter Eggs). The ship is from the late 20'th century, but most towns and temples in the area are from long before the 20'th century, so this doesn't really add up. Description It's one of nine districts in Panau and is the only district covered by desert. It is also where the Demo for the game takes place. There are two airports in the district, in the North and South-East. There are many Military bases and settlements, with a good road network transversing the desert connecting most settlements. Lautan Lama is connected to the mainland via Panau Tengah Bay by road. Panau City is just a kilometer from the district's North coast. The district's topography is quite unique to the surrounding area, as huge desert cliffs and mountains around the coast create a large valley in the center of the desert, which makes for visually stunning views, especially in early morning and evening. The south of the district is dominated by a large mountain, with views of the Senjakala Islands to the Southeast. To the East is Panau Tengah Bay and the Selatan Archipelago and to the North the Ramai Rakyat Islands. Located on the West coast are beautiful tropical sandy beaches and small islands in the Panaun Ocean. This is the only district that spawns the military vehicles in a desert color, unless it is the Fengding EC14FD2. For some reason, some Fengdings are in desert camo in what is clearly forest camo areas. Culture Most of the locals in the desert can trace their ancestry to Indonesia; many minarets and small mosques dot the landscape. The region retains a very Middle East-like culture, with much of the architecture and clothing of the locals reflecting their Islamic heritage. In desert Lautan Lama its culture is Islamic this the group ethnic Malay that vienieron in Panau when they belonged to the Malay sultan at the end of the XIIIth century. Enough temples are seen with froman of mosque, but there are temples of the Malay culture of panau they are enough what encuentarn in desert Lautan Lama. Its clothes are Islamic they are seen in the women with the hijab and the men with vedistos alomejor it is pra previnir the big temperatures of the desert but it is more probable for the culture. Faction: Reapers The second Reaper stronghold takeover is in a remote south-west section of the desert. After it is complete, you gain a foothold in the desert, albeit in a rural area. You will have access to the missions: *Can I get a Witness *Black Gold *Driving Miss Stacey *Hell on Wheels *The Broader Scope The base spawns one SV-1003 Raider, which Reaper soldiers will get in if you drive the Raider up to them. You can also find two Marten Storms, with Reapers in the turrets, and multiple Fengding EC14FD2s there. Oil and Gas Fields In the sea west of the district, a Oil and a Gas field have been found after that Pandak "Baby" Panay's scientists searched through Panau's seabeds. The field can also be known as Panau Barat Oil and Gas Fields. Two Offshore Rigs have been erected here very close to each other: *Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar - The only Panauan Oil rig. From here most of the oil in the country comes today. Don't destroy anything here before starting "Black Gold"; this would make the mission undoable! *Pelantar Gas Panau Barat - A usual Gas rig. Gets small amounts of oil in it's production when the drill hits small oil pockets aside from the oil reservoir. It's also recommended to stay away from this rig before the mission, as you may mistakenly destroy the wrong rig! The oil produced at the oil rig will be sent in long Pipelines to reach Panau's two refineries, while the Natural Gas is sent into the main Gas Pipeline system. Gallery Black Gold.png|Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar, the only Panauan oil rig. Peek Airhawk 225 race in Lautan Lama Desert.jpg|Doing a race in the desert. Rajang river.png|The Rajang river. Note that this screenshot was from the demo version of the game, as indicated by the partly grey map. Kem Pekan Selamat.jpg|Kem Pekan Selamat, a military base under construction. Si-47 Leopard at Kem Jalan Merpati.png|A Si-47 Leopard at Kem Jalan Merpati airport. The White Tiger (following Ken).png|Sunrise in the desert. Note that this is during the mission The White Tiger. Kampung Danau Lengkong.png|Kampung Danau Lengkong. Just Cause 2 - Kampung Perigi Lumpur - civilian village 28.jpg|A temple at Kampung Perigi Lumpur. Pekan Selamat.jpg|View over Pekan Selamat. Lautan Lama Desert map discoloration.png|The map of this area has some odd large white areas. YP-107 Phoenix (location on map).png|The mysterious broken ship is located just left of the arrow. The arrow shows the location of a YP-107 Phoenix. Base Jump to The Village.jpg|The start of the Just Cause 2 Demo. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations